


Good Kitty

by twoscarypandas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cats, Fluff, Food Sex, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoscarypandas/pseuds/twoscarypandas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan's birthday-sex is interrupted by an adorable, diabolical kitty. Germany is very upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Germany (PandaN)/Japan (PandaN)/N. Italy (PandaG)

It was Japan's birthday, and for his birthday he wanted a treat. As there was no flour in the pantry for cake (Italy had used the last of it to make pasta the night before), they had decided on gelato. With a twist. They'd cuffed a sleeping Germany to the bed and woke him with a scoop of fudgy vanilla gelato over his left nipple. The man was now twisting and writhing beneath them as they created a sundae on his body, ruining his sheets and his self-control. Good thing they'd used real cuffs.

Germany had completely lost his mind and started howling in German somewhere around the third scoop (raspberry) that had landed on his chest. At this point, his cock was ready to  _explode_ it was so hard. Watching, _feeling_ Kiku and Vene lick up the ice cream was making him drip with need. “Please--! PLEASE! PLEASE, Vene, KIKU! I need to _come_!”

“Ve! It's-a melting too fast! We need to lick faster!” Italy exclaims. He runs his tongue through what is now largely gelato soup, getting a taste of chocolate, raspberry, vanilla, and Germany. He sucks on one of his nipples, like the cherry on top. They had some of those earlier, but they’d disappeared quickly in kisses between the three of them. Ludwig is shouting at them, begging and cursing them with each breath. Italy ignores it. It's Japan's birthday, so Kiku gets to tell them what to do.

“Mm…” Japan himself is sucking the mostly-fudgy puddle from Germany’s navel and lapping the rest, looking up at the man's tortured face instead of down at that tempting cock. If only he could put ice-cream on _that_. “Let's lick fast, then. Every last drop.”

Italy salutes Japan. “Yes signore!”

Japan dips his finger into the pool of raspberry and begins dragging it down Germany’s stomach to wipe it over the head of the man’s cock. He sucks the taste from his finger... Oh, that's delicious. He moans in delight around it, grabbing the canister of raspberry gelato and scooping a little of its contents onto Ludwig's pelvic bone.

“ACHT-!” The scoop that lands on Ludwig’s pelvis makes him buck into the air. So cold, right on top of... Oh God, is it sick that it feels that good? He groans, twisting in those cuffs, wanting _out_. He's going to come so hard, it'll hit the ceiling. _Fuck_! “Kiku!”

Italy laps up the trail of vanilla that has dripped down the middle of Ludwig's chest, biting just a little when he reaches the collar. Just for fun he sticks his finger in the chocolate and paints some on Germany's nose. He giggles, and licks it off. Then he adds more chocolate to his neck, and settles in to devour it before it can melt and slide onto the bed.

Germany is groaning hard at the nips and the bites and-- Oh God, he can't even think! He tries to catch Italy’s lips when they lean close to lick something off his nose, but the nation dodges the attempt. He whines in sheer desperation, letting his neck fall to the side as Vene sucks away the chocolate on his throat. He's going to go absolutely mad by the end of this. He may never eat ice cream again. Or eat it every day. He doesn't know which. A little lower, Kiku is licking and sucking at his pelvis, ignoring his dripping cock to plant bites on his hip-bone that make him jolt.

Japan grins against his skin, watching that cock drip and twitch, nearly purple with need. Sucking the last of the raspberry away, he takes the container and dribbles a little bit of the melted part over Ludwig's cock, watching with delight as the blonde yelps, arching off the bed, nearly dislodging Italy. Italy manages to lean forward instead and mash his lips against Germany's. It's a bit painful for both of them, jarring teeth against flesh, but Germany likes it rough and Italy doesn't really mind.

Japan leans in, carefully sliding his tongue down the dribbles of cum and raspberry, opening his eyes to look down at Ludwig’s frantic need as he pulls away to give Vene room.  “Oi, Vene-- come taste this treat.”

Italy nips Ludwig's lower lip hard before crawling down to Kiku, leaving his ass in Ludwig's face. Kiku looks very pretty licking Ludwig's cock and he smiles, reaching out to caress his silk-soft skin while they both taste gelato-covered cock. It is only then that Kiku sees-- Neige? Sitting on the floor, rat dangling proudly from her teeth. Kiku freezes immediately, his eyes lighting up. “Hello, pretty cat.”

taly turns, and finds France’s pretty, fluffy white cat staring up at them, proudly offering her kill. He almost trips off the bed in his efforts to reach her. “Ve! Kitty-cat!”

Neige had been napping in Mine’s lap for most of the morning while he did work and scratched her ears. She liked to sit with him then, because he gave her attention whenever he got bored. But then one of his friends knocked on the door, the one who smelled like tomatoes all the time. They had started to make funny noises. She wrinkled her nose, because Friend Spain was always loud. Silly people. Didn't they know France was Mine, and belonged to her? Well, that was alright. Mine knew, and that was all that mattered. She had better things to do than listen to them mate.

She had thought about going to see Notfriend England to catch the flying bunny that looked like it would be delicious and was fun to chase, but recalled Mine saying something about it being Friend Japan's birthday. She knew these things were important to the nations, and decided to bring him a gift. She found a nice fat rat and, kill proudly hanging from her mouth, headed after the scent of Friend Japan.

She is quite pleased when the mating noises stop. Friend Japan and Friend Italy get off the bed just to come see her – as they should. She drops the rat in Friend Japan's lap and purrs, rubbing her head against his hand while her tail curls over Friend Italy. They both coo and call her pretty, with lots of scratches. She is pleased.

Japan pets Neige all the way down her back as she purrs up against his knees. “Hello, pretty kitty,” he coos, feeling all warm and fuzzy. Of course, not so fuzzy when that dead rat drops into his lap. But he recognizes this as a very valuable gift, so he thanks her profusely, carefully letting it drop to the floor in front of her. “Such a good, pretty kitty. She's so good.” He scratches behind her ears.

Germany does not understand what happened. Finally! Finally he was going to gain release, the two of them pleasuring him, his eyes on Italy's perfect ass, pale and round and so very biteable... But his mind could see the image they made clearly, licking and sucking at his gelato-painted cock... and then, they're... They're gone. He looks up, his eyes popping open wide to look around. Where did they go? Then he sees it. Italy's hair curl. They're on the floor-- both of them. Making... Cooing noises? “Vhat in zie HOLLE is goingk ON?!”

Italy hums a little as he pets the cat, giving her kisses when she is close enough. She snuggles both of them, weaving between their hands as they pet and scratch her all over. She's such a lovely, affectionate kitty. Spoiled and snappy when she isn't interested in company, but otherwise good-natured. “Kitty-kitty pretty kitty says miao miao miao,” he sings, playing with her fluffy tail.

"VHAAAT?!" Germany yells out, straining against his cuffs, trying to see. They're seriously playing with a _cat_ right now? A _CAT_? A _CAT_ is more important than... He looks down at his cock, red and sticky and weeping need, and all he can think about is getting them back up here to finish what they started _NOW_. “Vhat In Zie HOLLE do you think you're DOINGK?! Get BACK Here!”

Neige slips her tail out of Friend Italy's fingers. She doesn't like that he's messing up her fur; Mine would never do that! France always brushes her all sleek and shiny, and sometimes he puts little bows on her. She doesn't always like them, but they make her nation so happy that she allows it. Nothing occurs without her say-so, after all. She sits on all the important documents that she approves of.

Right now it is important to let Friend Japan know she is glad he is around. She's pleased he liked her gift, so she cuddles in his lap, purring. Then Friend Germany starts yelling and making such a fuss. She purrs louder and glares at the bed as she kneads Friend Japan's thighs and arches into Friend Italy's scratching. It does not make Friend Germany stop. She is considering demoting him to Notfriend.

Neige’s purr makes Japan so warm and happy inside that it's impossible to hide a grin. He lets her knead into his thighs despite the sharp claws, and hugs her against his chest as she purrs very, very loud, and... did someone say something? Ah, well. “You must have missed me to come all this way, little friend! I am honored! Would you like some ayu? Or salmon? Or tuna?”

Germany growls, yanking at the cuffs, twisting his hands around, trying to find the catch... Oh. He pales. These aren't the trick-cuffs they normally use. These... don't have a catch. He pushes up a little, looking down at the white cat that has stolen his lovers. She is looking at him with such victorious distaste that he almost feels she must know exactly what she's doing.

Italy scratches Neige's back as she cuddles in Japan's lap. He has the vague sense that he's forgetting something, but he has that feeling a lot. It's a little odd that he feels so aroused right now, but he recalls kissing Japan, and they're both naked. Must've been that. But...kitty! She's so soft and cute! It makes him feel so happy, and Japan is actually smiling! “Ehya Japan! She must 'ave known it was-a your birthday! What a clever kitty!”

“Clever, clever indeed,” says Japan. He rubs noses with her, setting her on the floor and righting himself to look for something to feed her. What was he doing just now...? Oh, Italy's naked too, isn't he? That must be it. Behind him he hears metal on metal, but disregards it. “Let's see if we can find her some tuna.”

“Okey-dokey!” Italy hops up to follow him, as eagerly as any pet. He wishes he had a tail; it must be fun to have a tail to wag when you're excited. But he supposes he'd get tired, because he would wag it all the time! Or have it between his legs while he's busy running away and surrendering...but that doesn't matter now! He scoops Neige up, her fur soft against his bare chest.

Behind them, Germany is trying very, very hard to get out of the cuffs. They clatter against the metal headboard when he yanks them, but do not budge. Feeling useless, he slumps against the metal and tries to will his erection away. It doesn't quite work. Cursing loud and hard in German as the two wander away, he looks to the heavens and begins to pray that they remember him before nightfall.

Neige cuddles up against Friend Italy’s warm skin. She might get food out of this! That means Friend Japan may be promoted to Also Mine. She rubs against Friend Italy's chest and gives Almostfriend Germany a cat smirk as they pass. He's a dog-person. It is only right he should be tied up like one.

Germany blinks at this. The cat is actually SMIRKING at him! Dammit, how dare she take his boys away?! He howls, yanking at the cuffs. “You're going to LEAVE me here for the sake of that FLEABAG?!”

Both Italy and Japan freeze. Was that Germany? And he called Neige a... Oh, Luddy better hope he never has to face Francis again. Somehow the Frenchman always knows when someone has wronged his kitty.

Neige snarls, absolutely livid. How DARE he call her a fleabag! She is very clean, much cleaner than any nation or DOG! Mine even gives her baths sometimes, and she gets groomed every single day. She claws at Friend Italy, desperate to get to NOTfriend Germany.

“Ouch! Oh, ouch! Stop kitty! Japaaaan! Help me Japan! She's attacking me!” Italy releases Neige before her claws can do damage to his vital regions, running for cover behind Kiku. The moment he drops her she pounces onto the bed, fully intent on shredding Notfriend’s skin.

“AAACHT!!!” The cat's claws literally _rip_ the skin of Germany’s chest, slashing down it and leaving him bloody. She scratches his face as well, slicing his cheek.

It is only then that Japan picks her up off of him and begins making cooing noises over her, petting her and daggers at the (admittedly lovely) bloody Ludwig. “You awful, insensitive...!” He's so irritated with the man right now that all he wants to do is soothe the kitty. “It's alright, pretty girl. Luddy's just a mean, mean nation. He doesn't know how clean and pretty you are. Don't listen to him. He's just _mean_. Do you want some tuna? We'll get you some tuna. And then we'll get the blood off your claws, yes?”

This appears to appease the kitty. She cuddles against Friend Japan, already licking her paws clean and putting her fur back in order. She is nothing if not a presentable cat. Hmpf! The last time someone called her “fleabag” it was Notfriend England, and Mine would not speak to him for a whole two weeks. He had explained what it meant more through actions than words, since humans and nations speak in gibberish, as all cats know.

The kitty's eyes widen in sheer dramatic pain, and Japan scratches behind her ears, pulling her close. “Poor, poor pretty kitty. No one should ever be mean to you!” Stroking her from head to tail, he carries her to the kitchen and readies a huge bowl of tuna and ayu fish, as much as she could ever want.

Italy stands off to the side, cowering and waving his white flag until the excitement is over. Japan has Neige well in hand, and is giving her lots of cuddles, so that's alright. Poor Germany looks all scratched up. He _was_ being mean, but Vene has a soft spot for him. He grabs a wet paper towel and goes over to clean him up. “Ve~ that was mean, Ludwig!”

Germany pouts, allowing Italy to clean him off with a grunt. “We were having such a good time before she got here. She ruined the whole day.”

As a rule, Germany does NOT pout or whine. Yet here he is, doing both. It makes Italy giggle. “Si! It was fun. But she didn't ruin it, she made it better! She's such a smart kitty, she came to give Japan a present. You weren't being very patient, Luddy.”

In the kitchen, Neige has been utterly appeased. Friend Japan is now definitely Also Mine. She nibbles delicately at her meal, purring her appreciation. Mine will be upset she's spoiled her appetite, but he might not have anything yummy today anyway if he's so busy. She does not forget what Notfriend Germany called her, however. She is one for grudges.

It is then that the front door _bangs_ open, and a large, majestic orange cat, one of Greece's, strides into the place like he owns it. Which he does. Stray owns everywhere he is fond of, particularly this place because his Mine is always coming here to pick up _his_ Mine. And _Mine's_ _Mine_ always has the best food. FOOD! There's some now, in that bowl, up where the pretty French kitty is nibbling at it. He makes a dramatic leap for the countertop and lands, once again majestically, beside her. He wants some, but he likes her, so he waits his turn, curling his tail around himself and pretending he just came up here to bathe.

Japan chuckles, taking a piece of ayu from the container he'd left out just in case and holding it out for the orange one. Stray devours it so fast that he has to count his fingers to make sure they're all still there. Neige’s ears flick towards the handsome Tom. She won't let him know she likes him just yet, but she slides over, graciously sharing her meal. She licks her paws and cleans her face. She is feeling much better now. This is a good day, despite Notfriend Germany.

Stray thinks French kitty is quite French, playing coy with him where he is more likely to simply howl his mating song at her on any given day. But she is offering him food. He dives for it, devouring most of it, then feeling very guilty about it. He brushes up against her in thanks, letting their tails touch.

Japan smiles at the interaction, sensing love is in the air. Time for him to leave them to their romance. He heads back to the bedroom and finds Italy cleaning up Germany, singing a little song that is simply “Mean Luddy, Luddy's Mean” over and over. Quirking an eyebrow, he finds himself in complete agreement. “Really, Ludwig, how could you be so mean?”

Clearly, in Germany’s opinion, the other two are overreacting. It's just a cat! It's not like it's a dog or anything! “Oh, Come ON! That thing just ripped my chest apart!”

“Ehh?” Italy tosses the rag and shakes a finger in Germany's face. “Tsk tsk, Luddy! You have-a not learned your lesson! It's a nice kitty!” He puts the finger to his chin. A grin spreads over his face. That…is always dangerous for Germany. “Hey-a Japan! I think we need-a to train Germany not to insult kitty-cats.” He kneels on the bed and crawls over Ludwig's body to meet Kiku, trying a sexy expression. It doesn't last long as he laughs, beckoning with his fingers. “Avvicinarsi, and I'll-a give you un presente italiano!”(1) 

Kiku gets the idea immediately, smirking as he crawls toward Vene with dark, sexy, come-hither eyes. “Ah, what is... presente italiano? Show me?” He purrs, leaning into his face, his hand caressing Vene's cheek.

Germany’s eyes widen, and his cock, which had gone a little soft during the kitty attack, immediately grows again. “Ah-- Ah, Italy! Vene! Vha-- Vhat's this? Hey! Kiku! I'm still cuffed here! You have the key, right? Let me out!” They completely ignore him. And that's when he starts to panic again.

Italy leans into Kiku’s caress with the same content as Neige. His own hands card through Kiku's hair, soft as kitty fur but longer. He uses it to bring their faces closer, leaning across Ludwig's legs. Their lips meet gently, and for a time he simply works against their silk. He opens his mouth only when they're ready, sliding his tongue over Kiku's lips and into his mouth.

They're going slow. It will give Luddy time to get used to the view. Kiku lets Vene slide his tongue between his lips, toying with it for a moment, sucking on it, before finally letting him in, his hand trailing his fingers delicately down his neck. Oh... Oh this is lovely, just kissing like this. They move tenderly together, their lips only parting a little to show off a flash of their pink tongues sliding together. Ludwig is shaking beneath them, getting achingly hard all over again. Good. He deserves more torture.

Germany groans, his thighs spreading to accommodate his growing erection. They're so pretty, it's unfair. He slumps in the cuffs, voice petulant in his demands. “This-- This is just unfair! Stop that at once, and return your attentions to me, dammit!”

Italy just pushes his tongue further into Japan's mouth, sealing their lips together and turning so that Germany's view is obscured. Serves him right. He makes sure to moan a little though, and that when they pull apart for air there's plenty of wet sounds so Luddy can imagine what they're doing. His hands move from Kiku's hair to his back, petting his spine and massaging his shoulders.

Sliding his tongue tenderly over Vene's, Kiku drags his hands down Vene’s chest and circles fingers from both hands around his nipples. Then Vene's fingers drop lower, past the base of his spine, and he shudders, pressing into him a little tighter. This is starting to turn him on more than it should-- particularly with Ludwig watching.

Ludwig whines as the two of them begin touching each other all over, making him wish he could rip out of these cuffs and attack them both. But he's tried that already. Dammit, why couldn't Vene have grabbed the usual ones? The view of their tongues drove him crazy, but now that it's gone, it's only making him crazier. Dammit... “Let me OUT!”

A sweet gasp escapes Vene as Kiku rubs his nipples, bringing hot little twists of pleasure out through his chest. He figures this means touching more is okay, so his hands slide to Kiku's butt. They skim his cleft first, then grip his ass and squeeze. His kisses swallow all of the little noises Kiku makes, which makes Ludwig curse some more. Part of Italy is a little afraid of what might happen to them when they _do_ let Germany out. He lowers his face to kiss and suck on Japan’s throat. “Ve~ What do you think, Kiku? How do we know he won't insult kitties anymore?”

“Mmm...” Japan hums. He licks at Italy's earlobe, tugging it into his mouth as the nation nips and sucks at his throat enough to make him shake. Those hands knead his ass, and he wants to jump on board and let him grip like that while he takes a ride. But this is supposed to be a seduction. He turns his dark, heavy-lidded eyes to Ludwig, demanding an answer. “Luddy-kun, will you ever, ever insult a kitty again?”

Germany  gasps as he's finally acknowledged, his cock straining into the air, wanting desperately to gain release. He shakes his head vehemently. “Never! Never again! I love zei kitties! I promise!”

Japan pretends to think for a moment, then slowly, slowly smirks. “Well then. Tomorrow, you will apologize to Neige.” He leans down over him, and slowly shifts away from Vene to begin licking down his pelvic bone again, much like where he was before this whole thing began.

Italy never expected to hear those words fall from big, tough Ludwig's lips. He wishes he'd thought to record it, but he was never a particularly good spy. Happily, he joins Kiku on the other side of Ludwig's hip. There's a sticky bit of gelato there. He has to suck on it hard to get all of it up.

“Ooh~!” Germany gasps, his head falling back and his cock nearly spurting right then in the relief of this. Finally, they've come back to him. Finally! He watches them go, their tongues and lips caressing his body, so pretty that it doesn't look real. He wishes he had artistic talent like Italy, so that he could paint them like this and hang it on his wall. “Acht! Yes-!”

Japan hums again. “Mmm~!” Luddy tastes so good! He nearly forgot about the gelato, and that sweetness makes him slide his tongue up and down his pelvic bone, as if painting t in spit. He wants to taste every last drop. By the time he reaches the base of Ludwig's cock, Italy's there too, sucking and licking and enjoying the delicious taste. Kiku slides his tongue from base to tip, grinning as the man jolts, dribbling so much need that Kiku's shocked he hasn't come yet. Still, he licks most of it away, leaving the rest for Vene.

Vene feels like a big kitty, lapping at the skin of Ludwig's hip until his tongue finally rests against the base of his cock. He sucks at the bottom, letting Kiku take the best of the gelato - it's his birthday, after all! Then he licks up to the tip, sucking at the sweet parts. It's a good thing he's sitting on Germany's leg, otherwise the man probably would have kicked them with all his jerking. That jerking is actually quite...nice. He can't help grinding down, getting just a little relief for his cock. He looks to Japan, biting his lip, and pleads. “Ki-ku...can we do something now? I'm-a really...really...um...” He blushes.

The look on his face...! Japan grins, tipping Italy’s chin up with his finger and kissing him long and slow. When he finally pulls back, all three of them are panting. “Why don't you finish the sundae while I take a taste of you?”

Japan quirks two fingers, directing Italy to lay on his side, draping himself over the bed. The position is perfect. He takes Vene's cock in hand, shifting so that he too is on his side, face bowed between his legs, feet pressing into the headboard. Jerking him once, he leans down and licks away the need already there, slowly sucking him into his mouth, thanking Kami that he's held out this long. Once he lets Germany free, he's going to make them both take him at the same time.

Italy likes the way Japan orders things; he doesn't yell, just gestures. Besides, this is an order he's happy to fulfill. He lies down and presses a kiss to the very tip of Germany's cock. He wraps his lips around it at the same moment Kiku tugs on him, and his gasp turns into sucking hard on that head. He holds on to Ludwig as he sucks his way down his cock. Kiku's lips have Vene shaking and moaning. God! He'd give up pasta for this. Not all pasta everywhere, but certainly a bowl full. Maybe even two.

“Ah-- Vene--!” Ludwig cries out, bucking up into that sweet, perfect mouth. The one he's grown to love more than anything. Vene has convinced him to do some very, very stupid things with that mouth of his. And now, so close to the release he's been denied all day, there is nothing he wants more. Germany rocks his hips upward, his cock dripping into that wet heat, so close to letting go that when he finally does, it's a surprise. His bliss hits him hard, spurting down that willing throat, forcing him to either swallow or make a mess. Normally he tugs at Vene's hair when he's about to come. Today he does not have that option. But the hitch in his breath and the sudden tightening of the muscles are enough that Vene’s prepared, able to swallow everything Ludwig gives him. He sucks him dry, kind of missing the way those big hands tangle and pull his hair, rub his curl.

Seeing Luddy arch off the bed, his eyes popping wide open and his throat letting out a strangled groan, turns Kiku on so hard that he wants nothing more than to start him up again. He sucks Vene completely down his throat, swallowing around him and gripping his hips, holding them down as they begin to shake. Setting to work, he begins to bob his head, using a trick with his tongue that Greece taught him. It works like magic on the Mediterranean set, apparently. It has Italy clinging to Germany, ever his anchor, and letting a rush of senseless Italian fall from his lips. Then Japan flicks his tongue, and Italy’s hips jerk forward as he comes.

Japan swallows, trying very hard to catch it all, but there's a lot. By the time he's done milking him dry, he has to wipe his face in the sheets because he's dribbling cum. He plants a kiss on Vene's inner thigh, one hand sliding over to rub circles in Germany's skin. “I could do this all day...” he muses, dragging himself up Luddy's body and finally taking the keys off the chain around his neck, unlocking the cuffs.

Germany’s hands immediately drop, and he flexes his arms, wrists and fingers to start gaining some feeling in them again. But before he can, Kiku kisses his mouth, offering him Vene's taste and cuddling up against his body, pressing his waiting hardness against his side. God, if he hadn't just been spent...

Italy drags himself up to curl at Germany's other side, laying kisses to his neck. He is still panting, and his legs feel like jelly. He reaches over the body between them to drag his hand down Kiku's stomach. His hand is a little squashed between Germany and Japan, but he manages to hold Kiku's cock and rub his thumb over the tip. “Ve, you're still so hard!”

Kiku gasps hard at the touch, biting into his lower lip, shocked by just how easily the pleasure breaks through his self-control. “S-Stop!” he begs, pushing at his hand, even as his whole body arches into it. “I'm saving it! Oh, Kami-Sama, Vene!”

Italy pulls his hand back, and settles for drawing patterns on Germany's stomach with their cum. It's flat and hard as any canvas he's painted on. He rests his head on Ludwig's shoulder and looks across at Kiku. “What for?”

Shuddering hard as he's let go and missing that hand immediately, Kiku leans in and whispers in Vene’s ear, trying not to sound as needy for it as he is. “You. Your cock. I want you in me, while he takes my mouth as he pleases.” He purrs it all against his ear, tracing his fingers down Vene’s hip. “It's what I want for my birthday.”

Italy shivers a little. His cock, while still not quite ready for another round, twitches at the thought. He turns his head and kisses the lips, rolling so that Luddy is on the end and he is in the middle.  The kiss lingers, sweet and steady and with plenty of proof that slurping all that pasta has been good practice for him. “Okay Kiku. We'll make you feel real nice. Right, Luddy?”

When there is no response, he looks over his shoulder to find an empty space on the bed. Germany is on the floor, playing with Japan's puppy. “Vhat a good boy you are! Yhes, das right! You wante zie tummy rub? I'll give you das tummy rub! Yhes...”

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Come closer...an Italian present


End file.
